


情浓似炽 II

by softsweet



Category: DV - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsweet/pseuds/softsweet





	情浓似炽 II

史前怪兽之所以可怕，除了气场无敌自然也是因为实际的武力值非常强悍，等闲无人能挡。

杨文昊拿着房卡刷开房门的第二秒就已经天旋地转的被压在床垫上动弹不得。

黄景行掐着他的手腕按在头侧，一言不发的俯视着杨文昊的眼睛，眼里燃烧的怒火烫的小杨直打颤……

“景行……”

小恐龙冷冷一笑，骑着杨文昊的腰直起身体，慢条斯理的抽出自己的皮带，一边盯着身下人的眼睛，问“你喊我什么？再给你一次机会，想清楚了，好好的重新说一遍。”

小杨虽然已经知道今天轻易过不了关，但是当黄景行以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿皮带捆住了他的手并绑在床头，天不怕地不怕的花臂兽终于也是怂了。他竭力眨巴眼睛想展示出自己的乖巧，拿出看家本领小奶音重新呼唤了一遍，“对不起嘛宝宝～”

嗅出小杨嘴里的酒气，本就暴怒的黄景行更生气了，明明知道自己胃不好，居然还敢喝酒？！黄子韬在你心里就这么重要？自己专场的庆功宴都没有喝酒，跑去别人庆功宴上倒是喝了不少啊！

黄景行舔了舔嘴唇，手底下毫不客气的把捆住手臂的皮带又收紧一分，引得花臂兽眼里泛起一层水汽。

小兽委委屈屈的开口，“太紧了啊，有点疼…”

黄景行不为所动，掐着他的下巴凑近去伸出舌头舔了一圈小兽的嘴唇，还特意啧啧了两声，“怕疼啊……那你怎么还敢跑去喝酒了呢？”

小兽表示很委屈，略微嘟着嘴辩解，“子奇叫我喝点酒再来见你呀～～他说你会高兴的嘛…”

嗯？哦……原来是这样～～霸王龙的怒气值稍微降低了一点点。

“宝宝，咱们不玩捆绑play好不好……好羞耻的啊～”杨文昊软着嗓子讨饶。

黄景行嘴角微微一扬，伸出一根手指摇了摇，斩钉截铁的回答，“不行！”

小杨知道自己跑不了了，只能缩了缩脖子乖乖的点头。他喝了酒一脸红扑扑的，本就白嫩的脸真是显得更可口了。

安抚的轻吻小杨的唇角，黄景行贴着他嘴唇说道，“别怕。”炙热的呼吸撒在脸上，好不撩人…

再不需克制自己的欲望，黄景行一把扯开了身下人的衣襟，手掌探入打底的T恤，沿着腰线把衣料撸上去，从下往上的抚摸着手感极好的皮肤。骤然暴露在冷气里的白皙肌肤因紧张而毛孔收缩，花臂兽的胸口迅速晕染了一层粉红。

小兽面上总是羞的，闭上眼睛一副待宰羔羊的样子。小恐龙对此表示很满意，也不跟他客气了，下手大力揉捏抚摸着小兽的身体，但手掌却坏心眼的始终绕过关键区域，激得他难耐的扭动着。但失望只持续了三秒，随即便又被黄景行舔弄着他耳后刺青的湿热舌头给安抚了。

小恐龙在他的敏感点上毫不留情的啃咬着，不安分的手向下探到早已热胀不堪的那一团，极富技巧的揉搓着。

“唔…”Viho舒服的从鼻腔里哼着软音，黄景行沉沉一笑，勾着他的下巴吻上了小兽的唇。灵巧的舌头撬开他齿冠，霸道却温柔的侵占着他的私有领地。舌尖滑过牙床，探进湿润的口腔深处，舔弄着那细嫩的内壁，品尝着花臂兽口齿间带着酒香的芬芳滋味。

Viho被扣着后脑亲得喘不过气了，黄景行还在不断的吸吮着他的舌头纠缠不休，炽热的吻划过布满银丝的下巴，蔓延至脖颈之间。黄景行一手握住某人勃起的那一根上下左右的抚弄，另一手肆无忌惮的探入被掀起了一半的T恤，贪婪的抚摸着揉捏着细嫩的前胸，尤其当手指终于停留在胸前那一点上按压着挑逗的时候，小兽仰起头喘息，嘴里含着按耐不住的压抑呻吟。

黄景行却在此时停了下来，在小兽欲求不满的迷蒙眼神里直起上半身，利落的除去了自己的上衣。

迎面而来的雄性荷尔蒙浓郁的犹如实体，黄景行精壮的身体再次伏下来逼近的时候，小兽的神志全然被迷醉。他当然一直都知道钟爱多年的小恐龙是个性感的男人，当年他一往情深的拜倒在黄景行牛仔裤腿下的时候，就知道自己抗拒不了他。可是这么多年过去了，经历了那么多分分合合之后，杨文昊还以为自己对他的魅力已经能够免疫。可是很显然他是错的，当黄景行在他耳边低喃着说“以后不跑了好不好？”花臂兽的脑子根本就转不动了，下意识的他便臣服，下意识的他便点头说，“好。”

没给他后悔的机会，霸王龙三两下扒了他的牛仔裤，两手掐着他的膝窝，用力的把两条长腿大尺度分开。

小兽被捆了手，全无抗拒的办法，只能眼睁睁的看着黄景行顺势将身体嵌入他的两腿之间，并继续不容置疑的按着他的腿将之分开到几乎平行的角度……

杨文昊身体的柔韧性在国内男性舞者中也算首屈一指，而在此时此地，这个优点更是被黄景行开发到了极致。

专场前一个月的无故失踪，专场后又继续晾着他落跑武汉……小恐龙有意要折腾他一下，低头舔吻他两腿之间却刻意绕开了重点，只向大腿内侧最软嫩的地方用力吮去，小兽难受的想挣扎，无奈两腿被小恐龙抓得死死的，动弹不得，只能忍受着他的恶意厮磨，浑身都起了颤栗。

等花臂兽压抑的呜咽再也忍不住吐出口……黄景行才邪魅一笑，“求我。”

杨文昊红着脸别过了头，闭着眼睛哼哼，“呸…你走开…”

小恐龙自然不会真的滚开，也不打算真把人给逼急了，张嘴把Viho腿间的挺立吞了下去。小兽舒服的猝不及防，本能的叫出声来“嗯…！” 

不敢看黄景行促狭坏笑的表情，小兽羞的转头把脸半藏进被禁锢的手臂里挡住自己眼睛。

黄景行最爱看他这种又性感还带着三分害羞的小模样，每次见他这般情动的受不了又忍住不肯说的样子就很想把他给玩坏了……

含着那一根卖力的舔弄吸吮，抚摸捏揉，俯仰之间，身下的小兽已经瘫软的如一捧泥一样，任他搓圆揉扁。满意的松开口，转而用手掌把那一根握住。粗糙的手指抚摸，玩弄着小兽的炙热，指尖细细描绘着根茎的形状，顺着筋脉由上往下的坐在底部画圈，揉弄。但就是不给他彻底满足，每次都在最后关头停下来。

杨文昊躲又没处躲，手臂被皮带捆着，两腿又被黄景行按的死死的完全逃不开。一浪一浪的快感袭来，可到了紧要关头又被晾着不上不下的出不去，冷却不了的欲望一直在累积，被刻意的撩拨弄的意乱神迷。如此反复了几个回合，小杨头脑都恍惚了，身体热的发烫，无处发泄的蓬勃欲望快把他逼疯了！

又一次差一点就要去了，黄景行坏心眼的停下来，掐着他的下巴深深看进眼底，他低笑着说，“求我。”

花臂兽咬住自己的嘴唇，委屈的看着他，可惜这回上位者半点儿没有心软动摇的迹象。

唉…真惹急了黄景行就是这样的下场。杨文昊犹豫了三秒，审时度势后终于还是决定投降，他吸着鼻子求饶了，“求你…给我…” 

黄景行满意的伸出手指让Viho含进嘴里，低哑的说“自己舔湿了”

小杨维厚只得乖乖的含着小恐龙的手指，勉力要把他舔湿透了，等下自己好少受点罪。黄景行趁着空档给他腰下面垫了一个枕头。Viho脸更热了，虽说两人做了这么多次了，可这人始终还是羞的，转头不肯看Dino。

黄景行轻笑着抽出自己的手里，掰过他的脸，再次吻上殷红的嘴唇，一边就将濡湿的手指向身下人的后方移去。没有润滑剂，异物入侵的体验究竟是不好受，黄景行的手指在他私处慢慢蠕动扩张着，花臂兽难耐的扭动着身体，嘴里吐出软糯的呻吟，“景行……疼…嗯……” 

真是个彻头彻尾的大妖精……黄景行明明跟他做了这么多次了，可欣赏着眼前人这样脸红耳热一派害羞的反应，总觉得这人就跟第一次一样青涩而诱惑，真叫人欲罢不能！

虽然心底叫嚣着要把人弄坏的小恶魔一直在脑子里作祟，可真下手的时候黄景行始终还是珍而惜之的。手指轻轻地在他体内揉弄，按着他的肩膀，唇齿含住他胸前敏感的挺立，试图让他放松下来。耐心的在内壁的每一寸上面按压让他适应，趁着小兽被胸间的酥麻感搅得失神的间隙又将第二根手指插入。长长的手指慢慢移动着，摸索着，开拓着，小心翼翼的接近Viho体内脆弱的敏感点。唇舌交缠，不断的安抚下长驱直入的手指终于顺利的没到了根部，当第三根手指侵入的时候，火热的内壁已经扩张到了一定的程度。

Viho被这连番的刺激惹得全身都卸了力，颤栗着缓声叹息。终于小恐龙的手指不经意的触到体内的某一点的时候，小兽身体不由自主的跳了一下，耐不住的急喘了一声，“嗯！”

黄景行了然一笑，深埋在Viho体内的手指动了起来，不断地挺进，抽送，搅弄，每每都擦过那敏感的边缘，触及快感的源头。如此颤栗的快感，像要深深地掠夺自己的全部，下腹急剧的抽搐，收缩，眼泪像断了线的珠子不断往下掉。花臂兽楚楚可怜的吐出求饶声，“别弄了啊……你进来”

黄景行看把人弄哭了，心里也渐渐地软了，不再蓄意的在身下人体内制造更多的刺激。小杨咬着嘴唇睁眼瞧着他，眼角眉梢吐露着委屈。

小恐龙利落的把身上多余的衣物扔下了床，捞起早已失了力的大长腿，沉下身体缓慢的刺入。

下体被强势的挤进一根滚烫的肉刃，饶是黄景行耐心的做足了前戏，可这违反人体工学的倒入仍然免不了一番刺入肌骨的痛。Viho疼的猛抽一口冷气，仰头一口咬住小恐龙的肩膀，身体紧绷的直发抖，汗，淋淋而下。

瞧见他瞬间苍白的脸，黄景行心里一紧，自己的肉仞被那软弱的后穴窒息般的包裹着，他却不敢稍动半分，只希望怀里的宝贝疙瘩可以更快的适应埋在他体内的硕大。安慰的不断抚摸小兽的背脊，轻声问，“怎么还疼么？”

Viho咬住他的肩膀拒绝回答。废话么！你那么大…换谁都会疼啊……

黄景行温柔的按揉小兽的背脊让他放松，稍作停顿后开始了下体的冲撞，力道且不敢大，只是缓慢的抽送着，想要撩拨起身下人的快感。一边温柔的挺进，一边抚弄杨文昊敏感的前胸，淡色的乳首在他熟练的手戏下诱人的坚挺了起来，低头含住，嘴唇舔吸着还不够，又用牙齿恶意的磨。

被胸间的感官体验转移了部分的焦点，那埋在身体内部的钝痛似乎也没有刚被进入的时候那么难以忍受了。Viho放松下自己的身体，尽力配合的不去抵触那饶不得自己的侵犯。

纠缠了一会儿后，察觉到到Viho激喘的呻吟渐渐换成绵密的呼吸，小恐龙放心的加快了频率和力道。当深埋在小兽体内的那根硕大熟练的戳中穴内某一个敏感地带，身下人立时将腰弓起，头用力向后仰着，好看的眉毛难耐似地微微耸起，半开的唇齿间溢出舒服的叹息。

黄景行终于可以拿出popper上佳的腰力证明自己国内第一的名号绝对不是浪得虚名。快速的插入，抽出，猛力的摩擦着灼热的内壁，Viho被插得一阵阵痉挛，背脊布满了热汗。每次的抽出换来的是更加剧烈的挺进，更深的掠夺，摩擦的痛感几乎已麻木，而每至深处，那触电般的快感令人面红耳赤，欲罢不能。花臂兽整个身体瘫软在床垫上，任由黄景行扳开他的腿，挂到手肘上，迈进的冲刺着。

被称为国之骄傲的popper之王使出全力的震动着，极尽技巧的变换角度戳刺，抽送的频率越来越快，灭顶的快感叫杨文昊喊都喊不出来，想要讨饶的挣扎全被黄景行的吻堵在口里，持续的震颤叫人心脏负荷不能。好久不做加之专场劳累体力不支，没等小恐龙拿出十成功力小羊儿就被插射了。

对自己这么快就缴械投降维厚表示很羞涩，红着眼睛又想把脸藏起来不让人看。

黄景行被花臂兽这可爱的害羞模样简直是萌到不行……没给他喘息的时间，更加卖力的冲刺迈进。刚刚经历了高潮的小杨敏感之极的后穴受不住这强烈的刺激，不由自主的剧烈收缩着，简直像要把小恐龙的凶器吸进去一般。随着一声抑制不住的渭叹，黄景行也在花臂兽的身体最深处宣泄了自己的欲望。

感受着那一股滚烫的热流射进自己的身体，花臂兽紧绷的身体终于是松了下来。他这才后知后觉的发现，黄景行居然又没带套！

黄景行伏在他身上享受着激烈性事之后甘美的余韵，低头寻找他的嘴唇，温柔的吻上去。

小兽却咬着牙关不让他的唇舌深入，黄景行按着他额头低沉的笑，“宝宝，舒服吗？”

“你讨厌～～还要绑我多久啊！！我手很疼呀～～”

黄景行歪头欣赏了一下被自己调理了整晚的人，仰着汗湿的脖颈，挂着一脸湿润红着水蒙蒙的眼睛看着自己……

这人真的不知道自己在这种时候嘟着嘴撒娇会很危险么？

黄景行给他利落的翻了个身，并麻利的在下腹部给他垫了两个枕头。

没等小杨反应过来抗议，重又坚硬如铁的肉仞破开后穴又顶了进去。

安慰的轻轻舔吻着小兽的耳珠，贴着花臂兽的耳朵，黄景行轻笑着回答他，“手疼啊，没事，哥哥马上让你忘了手疼！”

这回花臂兽谨慎地闭上了嘴巴，决定用沉默来表示自己毫无说服力的抗拒。

身后的小恐龙奋力的耕耘，持续不断的摇晃着下肢，猛力冲刺着。

房间里只余肉体碰撞，戳刺的闷响，充斥彼此的耳膜，销魂至极…

……………

彩蛋：

黄子韬：子奇哥，杨文昊怎么不见了？  
王子奇：佛曰，不可说，不可说。  
黄子韬：………你信佛啊？

彩蛋2:

一大早的某御用化妆师就被召唤出来补妆。拿人钱财与人消灾，化妆师虽然内心吐槽这些艺人神奇的作息，但还是兢兢业业提着全套工具赶到了指定的地点。

看到某人耳朵后面脖子周围密密麻麻种满的草莓……化妆师默默内心os：尼玛！谁家的姑娘居然这么猛！

等他察觉到站在一旁冷冷看着他并不说话的黄景行，嗯，史前怪兽森冷的目光……化妆师好像突然明白了什么

不不不！我什么都不知道！我什么都没看见！救命啊🆘恐龙要吃人啦！！！


End file.
